One More Day
by elvenwanderer
Summary: This story involves events after a further delay in Elizabeth's reception of Jane's letters in Derbyshire. Because of this, the Gardiners and Elizabeth had another full day in the presence of the company at Pemberley. The extra time allows for a slightly altered course of events in Regency P&P.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Two statements to start with: (1) This is my first piece of fiction in a number of years, and (2) this is my first piece of fiction outside of LoTR/Silmarillion fandoms, er, ever. My writing is not perfect, and so I would appreciate your comments or constructive reviews on the material. There are parts of the book that I am trying to emulate and therefore some of the text will be similar or directly quoted from the Mothertext, but other parts will not.

Thanks for your understanding!

This story involves events after a further delay in Elizabeth's reception of Jane's letters in Derbyshire. Because of this, the Gardiners and Elizabeth had another day in the presence of the company at Pemberley. The extra time allows for a slightly different course of events in Regency P&P.

* * *

"I was wrong to do it, Charles, I'm sorry."

Charles Francis Bingley was red from the cravat up. His face had taken the same shade normally reserved only for his tousled hair. The only exception to this was his pair of smoldering sapphire blue eyes, at this moment trained on his (former) best friend's pale face.

"You knew?" Bingley hissed, his voice uncharacteristically quiet and incensed. "You knew she was in London and you _hid it from _me? You KNEW?" As he spoke, Charles' voice raised to almost a yell. His hands were clutching a billiards cue tightly enough that Darcy was quite sure he would snap it.

Charles, now a cat stalking his prey, wound around the billiards table. Darcy backed up and was stopped by the wall. Charles had come quite close but had thankfully dropped the cue on his way. It had clattered on the floor caused Darcy to jump at the noise. The younger man's thoughts were not entirely rational as he glared at Darcy. "How did you know? Did she tell you? Were you… meeting with her?" Bingley grabbed Darcy by the jacket and shook him at each question.

Darcy knew his friend better than to be offended by such an ungentlemanly outbreak at this moment, Lord knows he probably would have said something similar, if not worse, had the situation been reversed. He kept his voice even as he glanced behind his friend at the footman who had entered at the noise and waved him away. "Charles, I would do nothing of the sort. I heard from your sister that Miss Bennet had called on them at Grosvenor…" As he realized his mistake, Darcy's face went even paler while Charles' face changed from red to purple, a vein popping in his forehead. Darcy had never seen him so angry, but he did not fault him for it, nor did he try to escape his friend's wrath. He deserved it, after all.

"Caroline that snake!" Charles spit, his anger now distributed over two of the people closest to him. In his mind, Darcy couldn't help but agree to such a sentiment about the youngest Bingley sibling, but now was not the time to say such things. "How dare she do such a thing? Who is she to try to separate us!? Who are you?"

"Caroline, whatever else she might be, is your sister, and there is some part of her that does care for you." Darcy also repeated how he was only trying to protect his friend from what had appeared to be an uneven match. Charles glared at him, and with one start at making to punch Darcy – who really would have taken the blow with no complaint – Charles backed off. He was not, even in his most angered state, that violent of a man as to hurt his friend for mistakenly doing something in his best interest.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

Darcy drew himself up. "I'm in love with Elizabeth," he found it surprising how easy it was to answer in this manner, though he had spoken nothing of it to Charles previously. He dearly hoped Charles would understand his reasoning, for after all, he hoped they would soon indeed be brothers. "I could hardly wish to address her without airing my disservice as a friend to you as well."

Bingley slunk down onto a small armchair against the far wall, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. His voice was hollow but had an edge to it.

"Just go away, Darcy."

Darcy left his own billiard room without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Darcy has apologized to Charles.

* * *

Miss Elizabeth Bennet was surprised when the maid, Sarah, knocked on the door to admit a visitor to the apartments she shared with her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner at the Rose and Crown. It was an early hour yet, only half past eight, for anyone to come calling at the Inn. Elizabeth was ready for she often woke up early. After dressing, she had been about to sit down to write a letter to Jane. She longed to describe to her elder sister the events of the previous day at Pemberley. The post had already come for the day but had brought no letter from her elder sister. Elizabeth had thought this strange, but instead of worrying she attributed the lack of correspondence to the lack of news in Hertfordshire rather than anything more serious.

Elizabeth stood and straightened her gown; her heart was racing, fully realizing that the visitor was likely either Mr. Bingley or Mr. Darcy, the appearance of either was of great import to her. The second eldest Bennet sister was not sure which of the men she was more anxious to see. She dearly wanted to speak to Mr. Bingley for Jane's sake, and was very apprehensive about seeing Mr. Darcy in general, not knowing her own feelings towards him.

Sarah's small voice called out "Mr. Darcy to see you Miss," and Elizabeth's fears were quickly realized. Alongside the alarm there was also a part of her that was excited to see him, remembering their interactions from the previous two days. Though it had certainly not always been the case, she no longer doubted their ability to hold a pleasant conversation. She could not fully comprehend his reasons for coming to see her at such an hour.

A moment later, there he was. He stepped inside the door and took off his hat, bowing to her as she curtsied. "Good morning, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth greeted, a small unconscious smile gracing her face as she looked at him.

"Miss Elizabeth," he commented, his eyes meeting hers. "I trust you are well this morning?" He approached the table where she had set out her pen and paper when she gestured for him to come in. He was wearing the dark blue jacket that she thought brought out the blue in his eyes. She also noticed his hands were clutching the brim of his hat and crop very tightly but she said nothing about it.

Elizabeth replied that she was indeed well, thanked him, and to abate the ensuing silence commented that she was about to write a letter to Jane. Mr. Darcy moved back towards the door, offering to leave again if the letter was too dear. Elizabeth hardly held back a laugh at seeing him so clearly nervous; she was well aware he did not like to be laughed at. She glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece. "No, Mr. Darcy, it is nothing so important I cannot write at another time. Would you care for some refreshment or to stay for breakfast? I'm afraid my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner are out walking, but they should be back in a few minutes." She added how this walking was a normal practice for them as they liked to spend early mornings together out of doors in the summer and generally took their morning meal around half past nine.

With a similar glance at the clock, Mr. Darcy looked conflicted for a moment before deciding to indeed stay to breakfast… well, a second breakfast for him, he thought, as it was in his habit to rise with the sun. Anything that would allow him to spend more time with her was worth it.

Silence fell between them as Elizabeth maneuvered towards the three small chairs and tea table near the fireplace. She sat in one of the end chairs, and after a moment's indecision between the nearer and further chair from her, the man sank into the closer chair.

"I wanted to thank you, Miss Elizabeth, for your levelheadedness towards Caroline Bingley yesterday," Mr. Darcy ventured, perceiving it was his turn to start the conversation. His nerves would not let him broach the subject that was most on his mind, and so he had started with the next most. "Georgiana was also very appreciative of it." Elizabeth smiled at this mention of his sister, though her thoughts also lay upon how openly rude Caroline had been.

"Miss Bingley I believe speaks in a very studied manner," Elizabeth replied, trying to maintain verbal composure despite her own avid dislike of the woman. "Though I do not think she would ever intentionally harm Miss Darcy or yourself, I was very happy indeed to be of service." Mr. Darcy seemed duly satisfied with this answer and continued.

"I spoke with her last night after you took your leave, Miss Elizabeth. I do not think she will make such comments about or to you again." Mr. Darcy moved forward in his seat and leaned on his leg nearer to Elizabeth.

The lady was truthfully a little shocked by his words. He had defended her to Miss Bingley? That seemed quite outside his character. "I suppose then, sir, I am to thank you."

He smiled to her and after a moment she looked at his hands. He still seemed nervous, but his manner was more relaxed than it had been a few moments earlier. He saw her eyes on his hands and quickly placed them evenly on his legs, the chair creaking slightly under his weight.

Elizabeth asked after the rest of the party at Pemberley and whether any of them had arisen as early as he had that morning. Mr. Darcy saw the small jesting twinkle present in her eye and his features tinged slightly pink as he answered. Louisa Hurst rose early and had been walking in one of the gardens as he left, he replied, though her husband and siblings were both still indoors, and likely still asleep. Miss Georgiana was also like her brother in that she rose early. She had been downstairs already when Mr. Darcy left to come to Lambton. She wished to pass on her compliments and excitement to see Miss Elizabeth and the Gardiners that afternoon and evening in Pemberley House. Speaking of his sister, Mr. Darcy's countenance shifted from slightly nervous to confident and proud, but not in the way that Elizabeth had before been used to see coupled with disdain. This pride and confidence came from the knowledge that his sister had grown to be an accomplished and graceful, if somewhat shy, beautiful young woman. This was the pride more belonging to a parent than an older sibling, but that, Elizabeth supposed, came from the difference in the siblings' ages and their situation.

Elizabeth responded in kind to Miss Georgiana's well-wishes and renewed her own excitement to be invited to Pemberley again that day. She, in turn, commented how much her Uncle had enjoyed the sport of fishing the day before. Indeed, in his enthusiasm, Mr. Gardiner had spoken of little else the evening previous and that morning.

Elizabeth was happy when Mr. Darcy agreed to stay, but truth be told, she was unsure of his motive for coming to see her. As their speech continued, Elizabeth could tell that these topics of conversation were not why he had come there that early in the morning. Having spent part of the previous two nights in contemplation of her feelings for him, she did not yet know whether this prospect excited or frightened her, though she supposed that this was a change most welcome in Mr. Darcy's eyes nonetheless. Uncertainty must be better than abject and open dislike.

Surely he would not try to propose that morning? She was becoming very sure that, if she wished it, she could get him to ask her hand again. Her only problem was she did not know exactly what she would say. She was certainly not as against it as she had been more than a year before, and both of them certainly seemed to have changed since being in Kent. He still loved her; that much was clear, but she was not yet sure if she loved him in the same way. She therefore tried her best to stay away from all matters that might lead to such questions.

Mr. Darcy was also aware of the undercurrents in their conversation but was cautious not to impose too much feeling into any of what he said. The whole time what Mr. Darcy most wished to do was take her hands in his own - aye, he could almost feel their warmth in his - and ask her… no, beg her even, to marry him. He had long since counted that day he proposed at Hunsford a very shameful situation and after having learned from it, tried to bar it from his thoughts. No matter how he tried, however, memories of himself and his actions that day floated in front of his face to haunt him. The bitter, angry person he had been then and the person he had turned into were very different. He hoped that Elizabeth could see the change in him as well, and he did indeed notice that she made an effort to keep him from entering into such topics. Judging by her amiable countenance this only served to express her confusion but not her disapprobation about the idea. That gave him some hope.

Just as Elizabeth was running out of convenient things to say, her growing worry was eased when her Aunt and Uncle returned from their walk. Upon hearing them talking in the stairwell that led to their rooms, Mr. Darcy's face paled and he stood with Elizabeth to greet them. Unsure of why he would become so nervous all of a sudden, for there had been nothing improprietous about their behavior, Elizabeth smiled over at him and he seemed to relax. As much comfort as she gave to him she also received in this case, for she only then realized how odd it must seem to her Aunt and Uncle to find a gentleman alone in the room with their niece.

The Gardiners were in fact pleasantly not-quite-surprised to find Mr. Darcy in the room with Elizabeth, and both greeted him warmly. Indeed, they had had a bit of previous knowledge of his presence. Upon returning to the inn when they asked their morning meal to be served, the cook had in turn asked whether Sarah should bring three servings or four as a courtesy to gentleman that had arrived. Mr. Gardiner noted he was surprised at their niece having a gentleman alone in their rooms, but Mrs. Gardiner put her hand on his arm and reminded him of their thoughts of the previous evening. Not wanting to seem impolite or unwelcoming they ordered the fourth helping and started up the stairs.

Before Mr. Darcy left that morning, the invitation and acceptance to come to his home that day was reaffirmed to the happiness of all.


	3. Chapter 3

15 June 2013

Thank you everyone for following this story and reviewing it so kindly. I had not expected such a glowing reception of it and I hope it continues to impress.

I am going to attempt to post one chapter a week, as I am going to be busy at my, er, day job. Some of the chapters are going to be longer or have more actual movement than others, but I am dividing this story by "scene," so please bear with me. There should be at least ten more weeks worth of material as it goes.

I really do appreciate feedback. If you have ideas, predictions or questions/improvements on my phrasing or use of content, please do not hesitate to say so in a review or a message. I even, gasp, greatly appreciate constructive criticism!

Thank you, thank you for reading this story!

- EW

Chp 2. Summary: Mr. Darcy visits the Rose and Crown of a morning.

Chapter 3.

After a small luncheon at the Inn with some of her Aunt Madeline's old acquaintances, Elizabeth and the Gardiners were surprised to find a gorgeous open carriage and four bearing the Darcy crest waiting for them in the drive. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner smiled at their furiously blushing niece, for all three knew full well this was being done solely for Elizabeth. With a slightly silly flourish and a bow, Mr. Gardiner handed the two ladies into the carriage and sat down in it himself next to his wife as she laughed at him. With a grin, the waiting footman closed the low door behind them and they were on their way when he climbed onto the seat next to the driver.

After the pleasant drive through the countryside and up the long lane to the house, they found the genteel figure of the housekeeper waiting for them. Mrs. Reynolds had been very glad to have the chance to meet the carriage that afternoon. Given the events of the past two days, she privately wanted another few moments to observe Miss Bennet at Pemberley while she was away from the company of Mr. Darcy. Two days earlier when they had toured the house, Kate Reynolds generally thought well of the family for their amiable conversation and kind questioning about the inhabitants and their tastes rather than the more normal inquiries into the cost of this or that. The grandeur of the house had impressed them but had not over-awed them; they knew that the true spirit and wealth of Pemberley was not the possessions, but the people.

She had found a curious mannerism in Miss Bennet that day that she thought she could now recognize. There was something of wistful sadness in the younger lady's countenance as they spoke of her small (or perhaps not so small, Mrs. Reynolds fairly judged) acquaintance with the Master that the insightful housekeeper now recognized as a very deeply rooted and fast growing attachment to Mr. Darcy. Mrs. Reynolds had observed the look again when Miss Bennet saw the painted likenesses of Miss Georgiana and the late Darcy's, but the mien was most apparent upon her viewing the smiling portrait of the current Mr. Darcy. This timid behavior in the lady as well as that of her eager Master's rapt attentions to them in the past days gave Mrs. Reynolds to believe that this indeed was the lady her Master had been so distraught over for the past year. Despite having made a poor impression _in absentia_ to create Mr. Darcy's despondence and sadness, in person she had been much of what Mrs. Reynolds had hoped her Master would find in his future wife. Greeting them with a warm smile and kind words at the entrance to the house, Mrs. Reynolds showed Elizabeth and her Aunt and Uncle to the music room where the rest of the Pemberley party had convened to hear Georgiana play on the pianoforte.

Georgiana, whose back was to the door, heard its distinctive slight creak as it opened and grinned at her brother's immediate change in countenance. She could tell she was not the only one who had been listening for it; as much as Fitzwilliam's favorite seat had a perfect view of the pianoforte, she had an equally outstanding view to watch his face as he stared at the entrance in anxious distraction. Ending the piece very prematurely, Georgiana stood up and curtsied to her small audience in her thanks for their somewhat startled applause. Before any of the rest of the party could be expected to stand, Georgiana turned on her heel and ran towards the entrance before stopping halfway, recalling that greater ladylike behavior was required of the current Pemberley hostess. She settled for a quick walk. The young Darcy had truly admired Elizabeth the day before, despite Miss Bingley's unfair and jealous objections, and Georgiana sincerely hoped that Elizabeth had liked her as well. The younger girl took Elizabeth's hands and greeted her with a curtsy. "Miss Elizabeth! I'm so happy to see you!" She immediately looked a little sheepish: her excitement had gotten the best of her manners again.

Elizabeth, who was well used to the immature or unladylike behavior of her own sisters, could see that Miss Georgiana's display was that of sheer enthusiasm to see a friend. With a broad smile showing she had taken no offense and a graceful swing of their hands, Elizabeth asked in a slightly calmer cadence, "how are you today, Miss Georgiana?"

"I am very well, oh, but please, Miss Elizabeth, call me Georgie! That is what my brother calls me and I would be happy if you would as well." Elizabeth, with a slight grin at the other girl's cleverness and allusion, glanced past Georgiana to see Mr. Darcy approach them, his hands clasped behind his back. Having overheard his sister's comment, he had a very handsome smile on his face and at the lady's silent inquiry to him nodded almost imperceptibly.

"I would be happy to do that, Georgie, but you also must call me Lizzie or Elizabeth," Elizabeth replied as she fully grinned at the girl. Georgiana beamed at Elizabeth and dropped her hands to properly greet Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, leaving Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy momentarily just looking at each other in a somewhat awkward manner. Georgiana saw the Gardiners with no less excitement, for she liked them very much as well, but kept her manners under tighter control upon greeting her new friend's Aunt and Uncle. After the formalities had been taken care of, Georgiana, Elizabeth and the Gardiners stood in pleasant conversation about the weather for a few moments.

Instead of immediately speaking, Fitzwilliam Darcy watched the continuing interchange between Georgiana and Elizabeth with delight and curiosity. Georgie was his little sister, and he was immensely proud of the person she was becoming despite the emotional hardships she had experienced. Their quiet upbringing and life at Pemberley, especially in the span of the past five years, had provided them both with a limited number of suitable companions aside from each other, some very few of his friends from Cambridge and their cousins. While many of his friends were married and their wives not unkind to her, there was something missing about those relationships for Georgiana, and their cousins were welcoming but much older or younger than her, male, or sickly and withdrawn. The further social constraints of her not being Out and the Darcy's mutual dislike of the hustle and bustle of Town considered, it was not often that she was around anyone she could be a friend to and be able to show the very bubbly side of her nature that very few knew she possessed. She also would need guidance into the social world soon, guidance he knew he, or anyone he hired to take care of her, could never truly give her. No, she required a sister or a mother for that, and while he wished beyond everything he could bring back their late dear mother, he had every intention to try to provide Elizabeth as a sister at the very least in affection but far preferably by name as well.

As his sister's protector, Elizabeth's query to him for permission to be so informal with her was appreciated, but on the other hand, there were few things in the world that he would not grant either his sister or his Elizabeth. He was quite jealous of Georgie for being able to be so informal with Elizabeth, an idea he knew he should never let his sister find out or he would not hear the end of it. Really, he very much wanted to take Elizabeth's hands in his and call her by her first name. Propriety, and most certainly she herself he guessed, would not allow him.

Nonetheless, as their host, he greeted Elizabeth and the Gardiners, welcoming them to Pemberley for the day and Darcy offered his arms to Elizabeth and Georgiana as escort. Georgiana pleasantly chose to walk ahead in her excitement (and she cleverly assumed her brother and Elizabeth would appreciate the slight intimacy that a third person would ruin), so the five made their way back to the opposite side of the long room where the Hursts, Mr. Bingley and Mrs. Annesley cheerfully greeted them. Elizabeth was quite surprised to find only one person with flaming red hair in the room: Caroline Bingley was not there. Elizabeth said nothing in reference to her, as she could not be truly disappointed by that lady's absence.

While Charles Bingley was again asking after Elizabeth's sisters, but mostly just Jane, in a far more affable and excited manner than the day before, Darcy spoke to Mr. Gardiner about a second round of fishing that was planned for the early afternoon in a different locale on the grounds to the day before to allow for different sport. Mr. Gardiner was thrilled in his invitation to the party and accepted quickly. Elizabeth was very happy for her Uncle that he could twice in as many days partake in the sport he dearly loved, and she could see from the genuine look of satisfaction on Mr. Darcy's face that he was equally glad to provide the pleasure. As if feeling her gaze on him, he looked at her and their eyes met. Caught by him in her admiring of him, she blushed and smiled and looked away after a few moments. She was immensely grateful for his generous nature to her family, but her increasing disappointment at his spending time with her uncle rather than her was a truth she could no longer deny.

After a few minutes of planning and chatter, the gentlemen moved off towards the sporting lodge on one side of the grounds and after kind prodding from Mrs. Annesley, Georgiana remembered to offer lemonade and small refreshments outside on the lawn in the shade of the house while waiting for the gentlemen to return. The ladies were welcome to bring books or make use of any entertainment Pemberley could supply. From the seat Mr. Darcy had shown her to on a sofa that was in very good view of Georgie's pianoforte, Elizabeth saw a few books stacked on a side table, unaware they were among Darcy's favorites, and chose one she had previously read to bring outside with her.

It was a beautiful day: sunny, not too hot or humid and with a slight breeze. Elizabeth enjoyed the time immensely and did not cease to be amazed by the beauty of Pemberley and the view of the grounds on such a day, hardly able to open her book for marveling at the scenery and hearing the pleasant conversation around her. The course of the dialogue that afternoon was far different than it had been the day before in the parlor. Today, each of the ladies was able to join into the talking when they wished, and no one felt like they were being slighted or shy and they were able to go in and out of the conversation as they chose. Georgiana was lively, Mrs. Annesley and Mrs. Gardiner comfortable, and Elizabeth was surprised at how differently, and to be frank, how _pleasantly_ Louisa Hurst acted when not in the company of her angry sister.

For what it was worth, Louisa Cora Bingley Hurst, in addition to being the eldest, had always been the most prudent and realistic of the three Bingley children. These facts came together to drive her early into a marriage for convenience rather than affection. She had not wanted to depend on her brother at the event of their parents' passing and realized due to her character she was unlikely to marry for love in any case. Solely for her sister Caroline's sake, Mrs. Hurst could not entirely agree with the obvious match between Elizabeth and Darcy, but acknowledged that there had to be some great mutual affection between the two that neither she nor Caroline would simply ever have in marriage. Louisa found it silly to wish to argue against true affection in a couple that could clearly be so happy together. Over the past months, and especially in the last few days, Louisa realized that it was likely that they would all be somewhat often in company in the future, whether by her brother's marriage or Mr. Darcy's to at least one of the Bennet sisters, and that she should endeavor to get to know Miss Elizabeth for who she was. She was not entirely disapproving of the girl's character, and the two had a surprising fact in common: Louisa and Elizabeth could quite well understand the circumstance of having ridiculous sisters.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you again for your kind words and reviews over the past week. I will reply to them all in the next few days, but please, keep 'em coming. I have a general plan for the rest of this, but not everything is concrete. Have a good week, and please let me know what you think of this chapter.

**Chapter 3 Summary**: Elizabeth and the Gardiners go to Pemberley. Everyone tries to figure out what they think of the current state of things.

**Chapter 4**

The gentlemen retreated to a shady grove next to a stream to fish for a few hours. Nearly at the end of their venture, Charles was obligingly distracting his brother-in-law, the inimitable Mr. Henry Hurst, leaving Mr. Darcy free to talk with Mr. Gardiner. It had taken Darcy quite a while to garner his courage before approaching Charles with his idea that morning. Bingley understandably nursed a sore annoyance with him, and while wanting to leave the younger man his space, Darcy couldn't let matters with Elizabeth go poorly. He banked on Charles' easygoing spirit and typical inability to stew or hold a grudge, and hoped that he would quickly forgive him after his apology two days previous. Darcy also knew, and relied on the fact, Charles would be more than willing to help his dear Jane's dearest sister even if he could currently only be angry with Darcy. And so with that thought in his mind, Mr. Darcy had found Charles soon after he broke his fast to talk to him of his plan. Charles grumbled for a few minutes, but in the end, he agreed he would keep Hurst's attention for a few minutes.

Fitzwilliam Darcy loved Elizabeth Bennet and he would love her until the end of time. He couldn't function, wasn't whole anymore, without her. If he could do something to bring Elizabeth to Pemberley as his wife, then he would make it happen. The last few days, he had been thrilled to realize his dreams of her being in their dining room, music room and parlor. She had fit there, talking and giggling with Georgie and smiling and blushing at himself; she was a missing piece of the Pemberley puzzle, the piece that was supposed to be right next to his. He did not want her presence there to become only a hollow memory, her joyous laughter echoing off of the walls and haunting him forever.

He easily saw that she did not hold such an abject hatred for him as she had done previously and while that gave him hope, he knew that it was not a sure sign of great affection. He understood her trip to Derbyshire must soon come to a close; Mr. Gardiner did not have the luxury of putting off his business in Town forever. Mr. Darcy feared if Elizabeth left and they had not come to some sort of understanding, he would have a very hard time of meeting with her in any degree of privacy again. He could ask the Gardiners to prolong their trip for a few more days, even going so far as to offer them rooms at Pemberley, if indeed the Inn had been rebooked already. A small part of his mind said he could book the rooms himself to ensure their acceptance of his offer, but as disguise of any sort was his abhorrence he rejected the idea.

Much thought over the past days had led him to the conclusion that while being engaged to Elizabeth would have been the best circumstance, her leaving Derbyshire in agreement to court him would suffice for the time being. If they were courting, it would not be inappropriate for them to write to each other or for him to call on her at Longbourn or in Town if she were staying with the Gardiners again. Indeed, if they were courting, she would be his, if only informally, but she could feel assured that she could end their courtship if their relationship became displeasing to her. He sincerely disliked that idea, but could live with it if it meant Elizabeth's happiness in the situation. If she should truly wish to leave him, he would let her, but his chest ached at such a thought.

Likewise, such exposure to each other's characters would allow them to get to know one another in ways that their formal acquaintance had so far lacked. They knew, or had thought that they knew, the broader strokes of each other's dispositions, but the fine detail still wanted to complete their respective portraits. This Mr. Darcy had to acknowledge was a distinct advantage after hosting Elizabeth at Pemberley. His compassionate housekeeper had asked him about the lady's favorite dish or dessert, but his heart sank as he realized he had no idea what she actually liked (roast chicken with rosemary and lemon cake). He didn't even know her middle name (Frances), what her favorite color was (it had been grass green, though the soft blue color of his eyes was quite growing on her), or whether she preferred the front or back facing seats in a carriage (it didn't matter in the least). He knew she liked to walk, to tease and to read and that she dearly loved to laugh. From his understanding of her, entering into a marriage with someone she also knew so little of (lamb with peas and potatoes, pears, George Richard, hazel brown and the back facing seat, by the by) would probably be inexcusable to her. He knew letters were a poor substitute for speaking, but a part of him also looked forward to their correspondence to experience the sharing of wit and humor that only a written word could provide.

Since it could be considered inappropriate for him to first ask the lady, he wished to speak to Mr. Gardiner, whom he knew was responsible for Elizabeth's current care. This was where he had undertaken a small amount of careful planning, which had so far gone accordingly well. Now it was his turn, and as small talk did not suit such a topic and small talk rarely suited _him_, after he double-checked that Bingley and Hurst were out of earshot he dove directly into the conversation. "Mr. Gardiner, I believe you are Miss Elizabeth's guardian while she is away from Longbourn?"

Gardiner froze fixing his line and looked up through his eyebrows at Darcy, all of his former joviality extinguished at such a bated question. Edward Gardiner was not a tall man, but the stony gaze that he fixed Darcy with at that moment was intimidating to even the venerated Mr. Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire. His tone was flat and his words slow as he replied, "I am indeed, sir. Why do you ask?"

Darcy was so taken aback at the tone of his words and the intensity written on Mr. Gardiner's face that he took an unconscious half step backwards. Though he had only known the man for about two days, this was a most unexpected change. In the few moments it took Darcy to continue, Gardiner had set down his line and rod on a nearby stump and was looking intently at Darcy, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Darcy tried to choose his words carefully; he had not prepared for Mr. Gardiner's reception of him to be such as it was. "I mean no offense against you or your niece, sir. M-My query is of no officious nature, Mr. Gardiner." Darcy had never felt so uncomfortable while on his own land.

The stout man's expression did not change as he stared at Mr. Darcy. After a pregnant pause, Darcy knew he was going to receive no further encouragement in either direction and decided it would be best to continue. His words came out quickly after a single very deep breath. "I merely wish to ask permission to court Miss Elizabeth. As you are her temporary guardian, I wished to ask you while I could speak face to face with you. I plan to write to Mr. Bennet and officially ask when I return to Hertfordshire." This was the first instance that he had spoken to any of Elizabeth's relations regarding any degree of his feelings for her. "So long of course as she agrees to it," he added hastily, not out of having forgotten about her consent, but because he felt so much as if Mr. Gardiner were treating him as if the Master of Pemberley was a young boy. Indeed, the glare he was receiving from Mr. Gardiner reminded him so very much of his excellent Father's stern look when the young Master Darcy had gotten into a scrape of his own doing. It had been a long time since he felt seconds away from confessing everything he had ever done to just make the look _end_.

After another long pause while Mr. Gardiner still only stared at Mr. Darcy, Mr. Gardiner shifted his weight and leaned towards the other man and spoke in the same flat tone as he had before. "She is my niece, Darcy. She is the child of my little sister, and is accordingly very dear to me." The message was clear that Mr. Gardiner was very serious when it came to his family and especially at this moment to Elizabeth. Though it was not a threat, Gardiner was warning Mr. Darcy to be cautious and not to harm his niece. Darcy would never intentionally do anything of the sort and opened his mouth to say as much, when he closed it again with a snap. Gardiner glowered at Mr. Darcy for a moment longer before slapping the taller man on the arm in a brotherly way, his expression changing back in an instant to its normal good-humored smile. He laughed, his hands on his stomach as he leaned backwards in mirth. "Of course I give you my permission to court my niece, Mr. Darcy. I don't think my brother nor I would say any differently after seeing you two around each other." Mr. Gardiner's two daughters were still young (four and six years) and yet he had already perfected the act of being the imposing and threatening father. To be totally frank, he was a little surprised Darcy only asked to court Elizabeth rather than propose to her, but he let that be.

Mr. Darcy was shocked at the man's countenance could change so drastically twice in as many minutes and it took him a moment to understand that Mr. Gardiner was laughing at him. He was still too confused in the matter to be annoyed. "Mr. Gardiner, I… I don't understand. I thought…."

"My wife and I supposed you would ask me something like that today, sir, and I prepared for it. I believe I played my part admirably in my brother Bennet's absence." Mr. Gardiner chuckled again. As much as he liked Mr. Darcy, he was somewhat proud to have so entirely astonished _Mr. Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire with ten thousand a year and very likely more_ (his mind screeched this in his sister's voice). He knew he had carried his point, however. Taking pity on the younger, still visibly stunned man, he leaned in confidentially, "I'm sure you'll understand someday." Mr. Gardiner bent over and snatched up the snagged line and continued to work to fix it as if nothing happened. Very soon after, Charles and Mr. Hurst walked up to them, ready to go back to the house. Darcy took a moment longer to recover his full faculties, but not before Mr. Bingley saw his startled demeanor and raised his eyebrows in question. Mr. Darcy grinned at his friend, an expression that Mr. Bingley mirrored moments later. Throughout the whole, Mr. Hurst had remained utterly oblivious.

As the gentlemen started their trek back to find the ladies (or, for Mr. Hurst, to find food), Mr. Darcy thought about what had just occurred. Elizabeth's uncle had successfully made Mr. Darcy, one of the proudest, richest and most-respected men in England feel like a young boy with only a look and a few words and Mr. Darcy had felt himself pale under the man's intense scrutiny. He also saw how well Mr. Gardiner had executed that little ploy and how much he had laughed after; little wonder why Elizabeth liked the Gardiners so much! With a smirk, he thought that it was indeed a tactic he would use to suitors of his own daughters not nearly far enough in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all, I apologize for missing a weekend; I was at a wedding and the rest of the past week had no internet access on my laptop. Thank you for the replies favorites and follows, I appreciate them greatly!

**Chp. 4 Summary:** The gentlemen go fishing, Darcy and Gardiner talk.

**Chapter 5**

Edward Gardiner approached his wife with a slight spring in his step; they shared a look that caused Madeline Gardiner to glance at her niece with a smile. Mr. Darcy stood with his hand on the back of Elizabeth's chair as they discussed the book she held. Two days in company at Pemberley had apparently been enough time to allow their niece to come to terms with her feelings for that gentleman. Overall, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner were quite impressed with Mr. Darcy. He had shown them many civilities, but nothing seemed forced or out of a want to astonish them to try and garner their favor. That he was a very wealthy man was not in question; it was plain he wanted to achieve something far greater than material wealth in his attentions to Elizabeth. They could see that he was doting on Elizabeth because he cared for her, and as she likely felt strongly for him as well, it was more than enough for them to approve of the man. Despite their past opinions of his actions, they had every confidence in her discernment of the man's character.

From a nearby chair, Georgiana watched with joy her elder brother's conversation with Lizzie; he had finally found someone to love and to love him in return. She had never seen him so animated or engaged around anyone aside from herself (and on rare occasions Charles Bingley) in years. She had been quite worried for him a few months back after he returned to Pemberley from his yearly visit to their Aunt Catherine. Will had been as unkempt as she had ever seen him, his manor almost as bad as when he had told her their father died. He arrived home from Rosings looking half-crazed and haggard and he had stormed about the house for a few more days, yelling at everyone, even Georgie and Mrs. Reynolds, for the smallest of things. After that phase, he sat dejectedly in his study for hours at a time, refusing to eat or sleep. Slowly, with much coaxing from his sister and housekeeper, he started to spend more time outside exercising, more time with his sister, more time with their tenants and more time in improving himself in general. Will had never been lazy, but the drive he had found in those weeks was truly impressive. Georgiana realized through this period that there had to have been a reason for this to happen, a spark for a flame. It didn't take her long to conclude that a young lady was the cause when her brother wouldn't stop talking about _her_, not referring to Georgie's, amiable qualities. No, Georgiana was very happy for her brother, and was exceedingly excited at the prospect of calling Lizzie her sister soon.

After a little while, Mr. Darcy and the other gentlemen offered a short walk about the grounds to the ladies of the party, as the afternoon had become quite lovely and it was still a while before supper was to be served. Having been sitting for most of the afternoon, all of the ladies accepted, and the party set off in pairs. The married couples walked arm in arm, and Mr. Bingley graciously offered to accompany Georgie as both were very aware of his friend and her brother's desires. The two were somewhat kindred spirits in their effusive excitement for others and had been fast friends, though never more, for almost as long as Charles had been friends with Fitzwilliam. Charles, though still very much annoyed with Darcy, wouldn't dare begrudge him the opportunity to be happy, and beside him Georgiana was acting absolutely ecstatic. The Darcy family had been through enough tragedy, Charles knew, and seeing both Will _and_ Georgie so happy around Lizzy handily quashed any true grudge he may have held for his friend. Elizabeth accepted Mr. Darcy's proffered arm with a slight blush, for she guessed that once again, he was trying to be alone with her.

Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth walked rather slower than the rest of the party. They both normally had very quick strides, her because of her character and him because of the same as well as the length of his legs. Normally they would have easily outpaced the others but at this moment they were content to drop behind.

They walked in a companionable silence for a while; both were simply enjoying the other's presence. Mr. Darcy spoke first, his words were somewhat slow and hesitant, a factor of his calculation of them. "When I said, Miss Elizabeth, I had spoken with Caroline Bingley, I had indeed spoken to both of the Bingleys."

She looked up at him, her expression curious; she now guessed why Caroline Bingley had been conspicuously absent that day. "Both?"

"I told Charles of Miss Bingley and my knowledge of Miss Bennet's presence in Town last year." Darcy replied quietly. "He was, needless to say, very unhappy with us. I daresay you noticed his rather chilly demeanor towards me today?"  
Elizabeth mentioned how she had indeed observed Mr. Bingley to be less conversational with him, and yet more towards herself. Inwardly, she was impressed that Mr. Darcy had done such a thing. Admitting to Mr. Bingley his own mistakes must have been tough for him.

"I believe he wrote to Mrs. Perry at Netherfield this morning." Mr. Darcy continued with a smile and a slight air of casual disinterest, hazarding a glance at Elizabeth's face. She looked surprised, meeting his blue eyes with her hazel ones. The spark in her eyes showed her excitement and happiness.

"He is to return to Netherfield?" She sounded hopeful. All she could think at that moment of was her dear sister and how happy Mr. Bingley's return should make her.

"I would say within the next week or so, yes. He mentioned something the other day about having business in Town first, though I don't imagine he will allow that to take much of his time." Darcy smiled at her and patted her hand on his arm unconsciously. He knew they were speaking on the same level of Charles and Jane's likely upcoming happiness. She returned the smile, and he felt her hold on his arm increase slightly as her other hand came to rest on his before he could withdraw it.

It amazed him how one small motion could cause his heart to swell to such proportion he thought it would come marching straight out of his chest to take its own loop around the garden. Mr. Darcy could tell, was absolutely certain now, by this one gesture that her original opinion of him had to have shifted radically. He was excited beyond measure. Though they had touched a number of times as he helped her in or out of a carriage or to escort her to some meal or other, this was the first time in their acquaintance that she had ventured to touch him in what could only be described as an affectionate way.

That was it.

He had to say what was on his mind. He stopped in the path, his emotions overcoming him. He dropped her arms from his. She looked at him, alarmed at his sudden change in manner. He paced side to side in the lane, his face turned down and his hands clasped behind his back. He stopped and stared at her, the look of raw emotion playing on his face was to her both gorgeous and somewhat intimidating. "Elizabeth, please hear me out." She nodded, unsure of what she was going to hear; she felt worried all of a sudden. She hadn't said much to him just now, but she was hopeful that his abrupt change in manner hadn't been from something she _hadn't_ said. She was also worried when she had touched his hand he had gotten offended, which had not been her intent at all.

"I am quite certain Charles will forgive me, he is not the type to continue in anger. I hoped to journey with him to Netherfield." He paused, realizing his words had come quickly and he was at risk of losing control of himself and move too quickly again like he had at Hunsford. This time, he wanted to do things the correct way. He was far more certain of her affections, and he wanted to give her time to be so as well… just in case.

"I spoke to your Uncle Gardiner just now as we were fishing, Elizabeth," he hadn't noticed he had twice called her only by her Christian name. The formality of 'Miss Elizabeth' or 'Miss Bennet' sounded so very wrong. He had long been calling her 'his Elizabeth' in his mind. "As he is your guardian while you are away from your father's care, I asked him for his permission to court you. I plan to ask your father as soon as I can make it to Longbourn… that is, of course, requiring your approval. I would not presume to ignore your wishes on such a thing." He stopped to look at her, his face hopeful but still flustered. Elizabeth made to speak, somewhat unsure of what to say, but he continued anyway. He had started, but he could not yet stop. He knew he was about to lay his heart on the ground for her… again. He reached for one of her hands, held it in both of his and she did not pull it away. "I could not have asked for more from the last two days, Elizabeth. It has been an honor to be able to see you again and to show you that the man who stands before you now was not the man who made such a poor impression in Meryton and Kent."

Elizabeth, feeling all the more than common awkwardness and anxiety of his situation, now felt forced to speak. Her other hand had found its way onto his while she ordered her thoughts. She was just opening her mouth to speak when they heard the distinctive crunch of gravel of an approaching walker and Elizabeth winced.

The lady gasped in her shock at finding the two of them there, her hand flying to her mouth as she rocked backwards in place. Caroline was the perfect picture of a piqued Bingley. She was a single shade of bright red from the neck up, causing the shade of her orange dress to become more unflattering than usual.

Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy quickly stepped back from one another, but Mr. Darcy only dropped one of Elizabeth's hands, holding the other very tightly in his own. Though she also squeezed Mr. Darcy's hand like a lifeline, Elizabeth felt her face pale at the other lady's sudden and most unwelcome and frankly untimely appearance. Beside her, Mr. Darcy's face only flushed with anger. As was her wont, Elizabeth was the fastest to recover her senses. Elizabeth glanced from Mr. Darcy to the other, realizing that neither of them were going to say anything, as the red-headed lady looked uncharacteristically upset and Darcy, not known for verbosity at the best of times, was clearly fuming. _He must believe she did that intentionally_, Elizabeth realized. _The look on her face says very much the opposite._ She knew enough of Mr. Darcy's character to believe he would not take such an intrusion lightly. With a final pump on Mr. Darcy's hand as a dual assurance and caution, Elizabeth extracted hers from his grasp. "Good afternoon, Miss Bingley," Elizabeth ventured with a slight curtsy.

The bright red of Miss Bingley's color abated slightly when Elizabeth greeted her, but she replied with a "Miss Eliza…beth…" Her drawling voice stopped awkwardly after each part of her name, having remembered halfway through that she should call the lady Elizabeth and not Eliza. Miss Bingley had to look to the ground before she could continue. "Miss Bennet," she said with a small hint of finality and she dropped a hurried curtsy as well. Miss Bingley hesitated again before greeting Mr. Darcy. He barely returned a nod to the lady's curtsy, his brow knitting and his face red. Both of the ladies felt the awkwardness of their situation and tried to figure out what to say to one another.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a bell and a distant footman calling the walkers back to the house to wash and prepare for supper. Elizabeth smiled wryly at the timing, but Miss Bingley had never been so relieved to hear a meal bell in her life. After a few seconds where the three stood and said nothing, it was becoming clear to Elizabeth that Mr. Darcy was not going to talk to much less offer his arm to Miss Bingley. Elizabeth took pity on the miserable-looking woman and asked to walk alongside her, requiring Mr. Darcy to trail behind the two of them. Elizabeth was very thankful they had walked out slowly, for the shared journey back would be of short duration especially at the very fast pace Miss Bingley was setting. The conversation was very stilted: Elizabeth was the main person talking with Miss Bingley providing very short answers and Darcy contributing not at all. Miss Bingley only made a slightly rude comment to Elizabeth once and immediately afterwards looked pained after a glance behind to Mr. Darcy, who had clearly been listening to the entire uncomfortable exchange.

Elizabeth felt Miss Bingley increase the walking pace even further as they drew within sight of the door. As the three went inside, Elizabeth saw they were the first to return, an unsurprising fact given the speed and distance they had walked in both directions. With a very fast curtsy and a few mumbled words, Miss Bingley scurried off with her head down to change for supper. Elizabeth watched her leave, incredibly surprised by and yet becoming suspicious of the woman's behavior. She looked at Mr. Darcy who removed his gloves and threw them with surprising zeal at the butler's waiting hands. Mr. Darcy was mumbling darkly when he turned to Elizabeth and swiped her gloves out of her hands to also throw them at the butler before helping her out of her spencer himself. He made an awkward job of it as he was clearly unpracticed at such a thing, but Elizabeth was too shocked, and truthfully somewhat amused, by his behavior to question him. He heaped the small jacket on the butler's waiting arms and dismissed him with a wave. The man submitted a half-bow to his Master and walked away.

Mr. Darcy started to pace across the entrance hall, Elizabeth watching him in silent awe. He was evidently very angry that Miss Bingley had shown up, and while Elizabeth agreed that the lady's timing was unquestionably exasperating, she was not nearly as annoyed as he. She called his name to attempt to distract him from his anger, disliking him to be so upset. She knew they could only have a few moments before the other walkers would return as well and she felt like she should clear things between them and desired to keep the others from believing there to be a problem that then required an explanation. When she called his name, he did not turn to her but only kept pacing and mumbling. She called after him a second time, but with yet no response. After watching him pace a few more laps, she finally walked up to him, put her hand on his arm and called his name quite loudly. "Mr. Darcy! Please do stand still, sir."

He stopped before her, incredulous at the combination of her having touched his arm and her tone. He realized his previous actions and looked somewhat sheepish at having ignored her in his anger with Miss Bingley. This day was becoming _most_ frustrating. "Yes, Elizabeth?" Her head tilted to the side and her eyebrows went upwards, her hands now on her hips. She inclined her head towards the footman near the door, silently reminding Mr. Darcy to be formal again. She had a small smile on her face, showing him she was not upset. He mumbled a "Miss…" with a shaky smile in return. Satisfied, she dropped her hands from her hips, but she caught one of his in her own again.

"Can I request something from you, Mr. Darcy?" She squeezed his hand before letting go of it entirely. She was well aware he was not going to like what she asked.

"Anything." The tone in his voice was serious, his eyes trained on hers.

"Please do not be angry with her." There was no questioning whom Elizabeth referred to. Mr. Darcy's face flushed again, his features darkening. Elizabeth felt her courage rise, but she forced herself to keep her voice calm. "Please."

How could she ask such a thing? He made a noncommittal grunt and looked past her shoulder at the returning butler. The man stopped a few feet away and obligingly stood with his back turned; the other footmen in the room seemed to have followed suit to afford them a little privacy.

Put off, Elizabeth chose to explain herself. She needed to make her point, but did not want to distress him too much more. She spoke quietly, softly enough not to be overheard, but with enough volume to dissuade any potential gossip. "She was clearly as mortified to find us as we were shocked to see her. I don't know what you said to her last evening, but it certainly has had an effect."

Mr. Darcy found his words, though they were indeed not very fluent or enough to sufficiently justify himself. "She insulted you again, Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth balked at him. Is that what this was about? She did not need Mr. Darcy to defend her from the likes of Miss Bingley; the gesture was appreciated in a certain respect, but it was not necessary in this case. "Mr. Darcy, I assure you, I have been the recipient of far harsher sentiments than that, even from her. Her barbs do not affect me; I could see she was making an effort to be kind, as her words did not hold as much malice as normal. I cannot fault her."

Mr. Darcy looked shaken. Words failed him again and he was only able to let out a breathy, "how?"

It was Elizabeth's turn to look a little sheepish now, though she stood as tall as she could in front of him. Pride, impertinence and contrition are an unusual combination, but Elizabeth could pull it off well. "While I do think that Jane's belief in the best qualities of others must have finally had an effect on me," she grinned as she spoke, but the smile dropped off her face after a fleeting moment. She grew more serious and looked down. "I cannot begin to imagine what it would be like to see the man on whom I had such… hopes… for so long caring for someone else… in front of me." She paused here, wanting to say '_and her caring for him_,' but couldn't bring herself to say it in the presence of Mr. Darcy's servants. "It would only be harder when I was a guest in his house and at that moment very unwelcome and unable to do anything about it." She glanced up at Mr. Darcy's eyes, which had softened considerably in the past few seconds. During that time, he felt his anger at Miss Bingley melt. Here Elizabeth was, again schooling him on being proper and kind to others. Would he ever stop learning from her? He knew he never wanted to.

He opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it again and settled for a small smile that she matched. Seemingly of its own accord, his right hand reached up to touch her cheek, but lost its courage and fell short to land on her shoulder, trailing down her arm to clasp her bare hand. At some point they had stepped closer together, her right hand touching the fabric of his waistcoat and playing with one of the buttons.

His mind raced. In his life, he had never been this excited or this nervous. He wondered if she could hear the frantic pounding of his heart in the quiet room. What did he think he was doing? The audacity! Elizabeth, _his_ Elizabeth, was here, at Pemberley, standing this close to him and was most decidedly not dissuading his rather improper attentions. He could ruin her reputation or that of her family! Their families could find them at any second, but he realized that if Elizabeth didn't object to this, then he was not one to gainsay her. He loved her too much and her very presence was intoxicating. He put her hand on his shoulder before encircling her waist and pulling her even closer to him. Her slim fingers started to play with the hair on the back of his head, serving to drive him wild as her other hand moved slowly up his chest to join it. Mr. Darcy's second hand was more successful in reaching to cup her face and point it up towards his own. "Elizabeth…"

Of course his sister and his best friend _would_ choose that moment to walk in the door to the house with the other couples not too long after them. They were too distracted in talking to each other to notice the state of the previous inhabitants of the room. Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy quickly stepped away, matching blushes on their cheeks in the dim half-light of the entry hall. Chatter was heard again, ruining the private almost-silence that he and Elizabeth had shared, uncomfortable as it had started and as sweet as it had finished. He rolled his eyes slightly, earning a return smile from Elizabeth. He knew that while their conversation about Miss Bingley was not over, he also appreciated that whatever they had been about to do would have been very telling as to the state of their own understanding.

With a sigh and a glance at Elizabeth, he invited his guests to refresh themselves before joining him in the music room to wait for supper.

This day was becoming _most_ frustrating indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

I thank you all again for the follows, favorites and reviews; please keep them coming! Indeed, the dreaded letters arrive in this chapter; I borrowed a bit of Austen's original text, but I have changed it (insert generic and useless disclaimer here). I'm going to another wedding next weekend, so I may post the next bit then, but as I (again) won't have consistent Interwebs, I doubt I'll be able to.

**Chapter 5 Summary**: Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth finally (almost) get to talk.

**Chapter 6**: Mrs. Reynolds entered the music room carrying two letters addressed to Miss Bennet. She could tell that they probably held something unpleasant for the lady, as she saw one had a destination marked very ill that had been corrected by the Postmaster and the other, though clearly penned in the same hand, was rushed and sloppy. Mrs. Reynolds was unhappy about bringing such bad news at such a time to her Master, for she guessed that he would surely share in any unhappiness the lady felt. Also already having taken a liking to Miss Elizabeth, Mrs. Reynolds was hesitant to be the bearer of ill news.

Mr. Darcy, seeing his trusted housekeeper enter with a clouded look, walked over to meet her, concern immediately showing on his face. They talked quietly for a few moments out of hearing of the others in the room. Mr. Darcy observed the script on the front of the letters and recognized Miss Jane Bennet's handwriting from the letter Caroline Bingley had showed him in London.

Elizabeth's eyes followed Mr. Darcy unconsciously when he left her side although she continued talking to Georgiana and Mr. and Miss Bingley. The red-haired lady had rejoined them for a time before supper and she had been surprisingly pleasant if somewhat quiet and withdrawn. She had been periodically sending Mr. Darcy and her brother strained looks as if she were afraid of something. Oblivious to Miss Bingley's unease, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner were in a spirited conversation with the Hursts and Mrs. Annesley.

After a gesture and a nod from her master, Mrs. Reynolds continued towards the company with a tenuous smile and offered the letters to Miss Bennet, who stood and curtsied at the housekeeper's approach. Mr. Darcy followed and puased a few feet behind her as she spoke. "Miss Bennet, I was visiting my sister Alice in town and overheard my niece say you and your family were not in to receive the late post. Knowing you were staying to supper, I took the liberty of bringing these here for you." Elizabeth, seeing the guarded looks on both Mr. Darcy and his housekeeper's faces, took the letters with a cautious hand and thanked Mrs. Reynolds for her care and concern. Elizabeth felt it immensely that Mrs. Reynolds would do such a thoughtful kindness for her. She would have to ask Mr. Darcy for an appropriate way to thank her. At that moment, the bell for supper was rung, and the rest of the party stood to go to the dining room.

"Oh, they're from Jane!" Elizabeth was delighted for a few moments but saw the misprinted address and the hurried handwriting and feared the worst. She looked to Mr. Darcy with a silent plea and he nodded and spoke to the rest of the party to say that she would join them in a few moments. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner walked a few feet behind the rest of the party so as to best view their niece's reaction to content of the letters. Mr. Gardiner had been facing the other direction, but Mrs. Gardiner had not missed any of the previous looks or actions by their host or his housekeeper, and was now on her guard for her niece. Out of concern for her, Mr. Darcy had moved closer to Elizabeth as she tore open the first of the two letters in fearful anticipation. As Mrs. Reynolds was still in the room and had stayed near to Elizabeth and Darcy, Mrs. Gardiner did not believe that there would be any harm done. Arm in arm with her husband, she followed the rest of the company to the dining room where Georgiana proceeded as the gracious but shy hostess in the absence of her brother. The girl missed most of what just went on in the music room aside from the idea that Elizabeth was thrilled to receive a letter from her sister and wished for a few minutes alone to read it.

Darcy hardly knew how to look at Elizabeth's growing distress as she read through the first letter before she dropped it on the ground and tore open the second with a grimace. The man picked up the fallen parchment but folded it shut again without reading it.

"Oh! where, where is my uncle?" cried Elizabeth, darting from her seat as she finished the second letter, in eagerness to follow him and her aunt to the dining room, without losing a moment of the time so precious. Her pale face and impetuous manner made Mr. Darcy start and he grabbed her arm above the elbow out of surprise and worry, and before he could recover himself to speak, she, in whose mind every idea was superseded by Lydia's situation, hastily exclaimed, "I beg your pardon, but I must leave you and your wonderful sister. I must talk to Mr. Gardiner this moment, on business that cannot be delayed; I have not an instant to lose."

"Good God! what is the matter?" cried he, with more feeling than politeness; then recollecting himself and reluctantly letting go of her arm, "I will not detain you a minute; but let me, or let Mrs. Reynolds collect Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. You are not well enough; you cannot go yourself."

Elizabeth hesitated, but her knees trembled under her and she felt how little would be gained by her attempting to pursue them. Mrs. Reynolds was already moving towards the door to go to the dining room, anticipating her Master's orders of fetching the Gardiners and readying a carriage for a trip to Lambton. On her quitting the room, Elizabeth sat back down on the sofa, unable to support herself, and looking so miserably ill, that it was impossible for Darcy to leave her, or to refrain from saying, in a tone of gentleness and commiseration, "Let me call my maid. Is there nothing you could take to give you present relief? A glass of wine; shall I get you one? You are very ill."

"No, I thank you," she replied, endeavoring to recover herself. "There is nothing the matter with me. I am quite well; I am only distressed by some dreadful news which I have just received from Longbourn."

Darcy could not but be relieved that she was bodily all right but still was apprehensive about what would bring his Elizabeth such a shock. Moments later, she burst into tears as she reread the letters from her sister, and for a few minutes could not speak another word. Darcy, in wretched suspense, could only say something indistinctly of his concern, and observe her in compassionate silence. At length she spoke again. "This letter has such dreadful news. It cannot be concealed from anyone. My younger sister has left all her friends—has eloped; has thrown herself into the power of—of Mr. Wickham. They are gone off together from Brighton. You know him too well to doubt the rest. She has no money, no connections, nothing that can tempt him to—she is lost for ever."

Darcy was fixed in astonishment, anger again growing in his breast towards the man who again endeavored to intrude upon and harm the women closest to him. "When I consider," she added in a yet more agitated voice that pained him to hear, "that I might have prevented it! I, who knew what he was. Had I but explained some part of it only—some part of what I learnt, to my own family! Had his character been known, this could not have happened. But it is all—all too late now."

"I am grieved indeed," cried Darcy; "grieved—shocked. But is it certain—absolutely certain?"

"Oh, yes! They left Brighton together on Sunday night, and were traced almost to London, but not beyond; they are certainly not gone to Scotland."

"And what has been done, what has been attempted, to recover her?"

"My father is gone to London, and Jane has written to beg my uncle's immediate assistance; and we shall be off, I hope, in half-an-hour. But nothing can be done—I know very well that nothing can be done. How is such a man to be worked on? How are they even to be discovered? I have not the smallest hope. It is every way horrible!"

Darcy shook his head in silent acquiescence.

"When my eyes were opened to his real character—Oh! had I known what I ought, what I dared to do! But I knew not—I was afraid of doing too much. Wretched, wretched mistake!"

Darcy made no answer. He seemed scarcely to hear her, and was walking up and down the room in earnest meditation, his brow contracted, his air gloomy.

At Mrs. Reynolds's appearance now in the dining room, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner immediately stood, guessing what the housekeeper's presence meant. They made their apologies to their hostess Georgiana and the three walked together back to the music room.

"Elizabeth, my dear, what is the matter?" Madeline Gardiner cried as she ran towards her niece who burst into fresh tears at her Aunt's tight embrace.

Mr. Gardiner looked suspiciously at Mr. Darcy, for he did not recognize Jane's handwriting on sight as his wife did and had not heard her mention Jane's name before. Had Darcy done something to upset Elizabeth despite his assurances elsewise from the afternoon? Mr. Gardiner's suspicions were allayed by the similar stricken expression on Mr. Darcy's face to Elizabeth's, but not entirely.

Elizabeth looked to Mr. Darcy over her Aunt's shoulder and his eyes met hers. Her eyes were begging him… for something… but for what Darcy could not tell. She knew he would give anything, do anything for her, but certainly, he could not marry a woman who had such horrible connections to a man he detested. The love even they should share in the future could not withstand such a thing. Elizabeth could not hope anymore. The pain she felt was exactly calculated to make her understand her own wishes; and never had she so honestly felt that she could have loved him, as now, when all love must be vain. She could feel her heart breaking, even as she felt the dawning of her own love for him, even as she sat in the man's home and while he waited on bated breath for one sentence from her to know how he could help her. He promised himself months ago he would do his best to protect her from anything and everything, but he had not kept her from this shame. He hated Wickham all the more for this.

Mrs. Gardiner started to ask in a calmer voice what had happened, but Elizabeth forestalled her attempts by shoving the two letters at her Aunt. Mr. Gardiner walked around to his wife and stood behind her. His gentle hand appeared on her shoulder for her support as he read over the letters as well. Mr. Darcy didn't know what to do in the shocked silence, and so he stepped closer to Elizabeth and handed her a handkerchief from within a pocket of his jacket. She accepted it with such a desperate look up at him that only served to make his heart break afresh. He _knew_ what it was to have a sister fall for Wickham's grand words and false promises. He put his hand on the side of the sofa to steady himself and lowered into a crouching position so that his stricken face was level with her tear-stained one. He didn't say anything, realizing full well that whatever he said at that moment could never be enough. He wanted to comfort her, to hold her as she cried, to kiss the tears off of her face. Mr. Darcy couldn't do any of those things besides hope that she saw it in his face. She barely raised her eyes to him. She didn't want him to see her breaking heart.

Upon finishing the letters, both Gardiners realized that from his current manner Mr. Darcy must already know of their youngest niece's plight. Her aunt admonished, "that Lydia!" Her uncle's face was angered and he started pacing across Mr. Darcy's music room. Mr. Gardiner threw his hands in the air four or five times in his frustration with Lydia's imprudent actions before he was able to speak reasonably. "Madeline, we must to London. I need to help my brother search for the girl!"

"To London?" Mr. Darcy asked quickly, turning slightly in his stance to look up at Mr. Gardiner, and Mrs. Gardiner echoed his question. Elizabeth was silent aside from a few sniffles. When he had turned, Mr. Darcy's arm had unintentionally brushed against her leg, the warmth of his touch was incredibly comforting to her but she didn't move. "Sir, do you ride?" Darcy immediately asked Mr. Gardiner, intending to offer the man a horse and mounted footman for a faster journey to Town while the ladies and the luggage came afterwards in the Gardiner's carriage.

Mr. Gardiner glanced at Mr. Darcy, a slightly confused look on his face at his informal stance in front of Elizabeth but answered nonetheless. "No sir, the gout in my knees has not let me on top of a horse for these past ten years."

Darcy's dark eyes focused again on Elizabeth and his heart ached for how terrible she must be feeling about her sister's misfortune, and it was such a feeling he knew intimately. Her obvious pain only made him love her more, no matter who was the cause of it; again he told himself he would do all he could to help her through this.

He spoke, his eyes never leaving Elizabeth's when she finally looked at him and held his gaze. "Mr. Gardiner, I would be happy to lend a team and coach so that we all may travel there at speed." Elizabeth's eyes were red and her resolve and heart broke all over again at the intensity of his gaze, she leaned over into her Aunt who had taken a seat next to her. Darcy stood up, rubbing his face in his silent irritation at his inability to comfort his beloved. Mrs. Gardiner looked between the two men over her niece's hair, it was quite clear that something needed to be done; Elizabeth should not be in Town to bear close witness to the disgrace of her sister if Lydia were found… or to see what happened if she were not. True sisterly affection was what the girl needed, something that, no matter their intent or feelings, none of the current party could provide.

"Edward, the children! We cannot leave the children at Longbourn, Jane has enough to worry for. Elizabeth should be home with her." She squeezed her niece's shoulders and glanced apologetically up at Mr. Darcy for proposing to take his Elizabeth from him. As before, the woman had missed none of the love contained in his looks at her niece.

Darcy was pensive, his eyes trained on Elizabeth's downturned head after acknowledging Mrs. Gardiner's look with a courteous nod. He now understood she knew of his affection for Elizabeth but he was also aware of her sympathy to him. "Mr. Gardiner, I understand your carriage is currently being repaired at Lambton?" Gardiner looked surprised again by this line of question but answered it nonetheless in the affirmative, an axle having broken the other day during their return from Pemberley. He had not realized when Mr. Darcy had sent a carriage for them earlier that this was part of the man's reasoning. Darcy certainly would be expected to have many connections in Lambton, and the local blacksmith and carriage house would certainly be among them. "May I propose, sir, that you take one of my smaller carriages to London while Mrs. Gardiner and Miss Elizabeth take another coach to Longbourn? After that, your wife is more than welcome to enlist its services to London with your children. I have a house there that can receive them when you are finished. I shall send yours on to London when the repairs are complete in a few days." Mr. Darcy looked from Mr. Gardiner to Elizabeth and started speaking to her again rather than her uncle. "I would propose otherwise, but quick travel and haste in your Uncle's case is… most important." Elizabeth's eyes were tear-filled and her cheeks and nose red, but her face showed her immense gratification in his proposal of lending them his own carriages and to put his staff at their disposal at such a time. He reached out a hand and she took it, and the Gardiners ignored their touch.

A deep look settled on his face, Mr. Darcy reluctantly withdrew his hand from hers with a squeeze. He walked over to Mrs. Reynolds, who had appeared at the door a few moments before, a bottle of wine and four glasses on a tray had appeared next to her on a nearby table. Darcy reached for the bottle and poured the wine himself. She told him she had already called for the coach to Lambton. He added in a low voice told to send to the posting inn that they were in need of six fresh horses for two of the Darcy carriages. With a bow to her Master, Mrs. Reynolds left to the kitchens and stables. She ordered the stable boys to ready Mr. Darcy's horse and another in addition to the second team of horses and coach, and she went to the kitchens to apologize to the chef for the apparent lack of appetite at the family's dinner and ask that he prepare some food for meals on the road. The unhappy look on her face made him less annoyed at the insult of full plates returning to the kitchens. He obligingly sent a number of full baskets to the stables.

Aside from the second carriage, none of these orders had come from Mr. Darcy himself. Mrs. Reynolds had known him for far too long to know her actions would be appreciated when he found what they were about. Despite the clearly desperate situation, the housekeeper had been happy to observe the interactions between her Master and Miss Elizabeth Bennet. There had been very few times in recent years that she had seen him act with such fervor, and before the other day, it had been years since she had heard him laugh with such abandon. Miss Elizabeth was certainly something special to her Master, and therefore would receive the best that Pemberley and the Darcy's had to offer.

Elizabeth was standing between her Aunt and Uncle when Mr. Darcy turned back around, and he saw just how loved she was by them. He was affected to stand still and watch them for a moment, again slightly jealous of their ability to comfort her in a way he could not… yet. He knew that his wishes would never change in this matter, but now was not the time for such things. After a few seconds, he walked over to them and quietly offered first a glass of wine and to show them to the hall where the coach and carriage would meet them to take them back to Lambton.

* * *

Please let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I shall reply to you soon, but I appreciate your ideas and thoughts on the plot; please continue to do so! To everyone who has followed or favorite this work, thank you! As for this chapter, I apologize that this is (mostly) filler content. I've been travelling, and I am now looking ahead at a few tough weeks of work. I shall do what I can.

**Chapter 6 Summary**: The dreaded letters arrive.

**Chapter 7**:

Mr. Darcy was unable to offer comfort to his beloved Elizabeth this evening and it was not for a lack of trying. He had made every effort to have a few moments alone with her, but he was forestalled apace. Each time he managed to get near her either she was distracted by of her relations or his attention was occupied by one of his servants. Many of these interruptions were quite necessary and as all were unintentionally done Mr. Darcy could be nothing but silently frustrated with them. At one point, even Georgiana and Mr. Bingley, unaware as they were of the current circumstances, had come down to the drive. They meant the best in refusing to let Miss Elizabeth and the Gardiners leave without a good-bye but as the three provided no explanation for the hasty departure, adieus were awkward. Though she was likely appreciative of the thought, Darcy noted with a pang of anguish that Elizabeth looked more put-out after the farewells than she had before them. Charles was not usually one to notice such things, but this time he did see the strained look on Elizabeth's face and was kind enough to escort Georgiana back into the house almost immediately. It was all Fitzwilliam could do not to pull Elizabeth into his arms.

Without the benefit of speaking to her to ascertain the truth, Mr. Darcy attributed Elizabeth's grief-stricken look to abject helplessness, with the knowledge that the value of her own reputation was inextricably tied to her sister's. Elizabeth could personally do nothing to help Lydia – or herself, for that matter. The utter dependence on the kindness of others had to be one of the worst parts of this whole business for her. She needed her father and uncle to find Lydia if her own reputation were to be saved. At least when he found Georgiana at Ramsgate, he had the opportunity to change the outcome. He had the ability there to cover up the situation so no material harm came to his sister or their family. Could he do the same here? Had he not already helped them by loaning them his livery and staff so long as they were required? If he were to go to Town and aid in the search for the offending couple, would his intrusion into their family matters be welcomed? He did feel somewhat obligated to help due to his knowledge of Wickham's previous actions and connections. He did not want to involve himself in familial affairs where he was unwelcome, however. He knew how private he was with his own relations and imagined under such context that the Bennets would appreciate the discretion. Being the Master of Pemberley, he had continuing responsibilities to be a courteous host to his other guests. _But Elizabeth_… he resolved to at the very least determine the state of Mr. Gardiner's barouche in the morning and have it take him to Town when its repairs were completed.

With a reminder to his driver to go at the fastest safe speed, he smacked the lead horse's rump, jumping backwards as the horses started and strained. The carriage jolted forward, pulling Mr. Gardiner down the drive and towards London. The older man leaned out the opposite window and waved at his wife and niece before slumping back into the carriage with a sigh.

Darcy walked back to where Elizabeth and her Aunt were waiting with Mrs. Reynolds. Feeling uncomfortable _for _Elizabeth and just wanting to hold her when he knew he could not, he settled for crossing his arms in front of his chest as they watched the next coach drive up. Had it been another day and under far different circumstances, he would have talked grandly of the quality of his new coach (finished just this past week!), the fine springs and plush seats and the size of the windows. He would have laughed at Elizabeth's teasing him for saying such things. Oh, were it that day instead of this one!

He cast a surreptitious glance at Elizabeth; she was watching him, her eyes red and puffy from her tears. She was hugging a shawl about her shoulders and her grip on it tightened when he looked at her. Knowing she hadn't come with one, he then recognized the wispy garment as one of Georgiana's. Had she told his sister of what happened? His heart raced at the thought of her saying Wickham's name in Georgie's presence, a touch of anger coursing through him at such a betrayal. He calmed immediately; Elizabeth wouldn't have said anything to hurt Georgie, even in her worst moments. Georgiana must have given the shawl to Elizabeth out of sheer kindness at seeing her distress.

Elizabeth had indeed been watching Mr. Darcy for the past few minutes. It was dusk, and Elizabeth was facing full west and able to watch the sun sink towards the horizon over the lake and grounds. This was the first and now likely last sunset she would ever see at Pemberley, and what a glorious thing it was over the lake. At one point, Mr. Darcy moved in the path of the sun causing him to appear as if he himself were glowing. The intense irony was not lost on Elizabeth and she was glad to focus on something aside from Lydia, if only for a little while. Elizabeth had hoped to spend the evening in company with Mr. Darcy, but this was not what she had in mind as the carriage stopped a few feet in front of her, separating her from Darcy's sorely handsome brilliance. When he had looked back at her, and as she saw the expressions play out on his face, Elizabeth only despaired further. With the confusion and anger there had been a look of disgust and finally relief as the carriage halted. Unable to know his true reasoning, she rationalized this must have been relief at knowing the woman with such despicable connections was going to soon be gone from his home and his notice. She cast her eyes on the ground in front of her again and sniffled as her thoughts returned to poor Lydia.

The nearby footman quickly opened the door and handed Elizabeth into the carriage, unaware that his master was scrambling around the wheels of the coach to do so himself. Mrs. Gardiner smiled kindly at Mr. Darcy as the footman also handed her inside: she had seen his effort even if her niece did not. Elizabeth glanced out the window and saw the tall man's unhappy look and paled even more.

Too soon and yet not soon enough the coach was pulling away. Elizabeth then watched as Pemberley and its owner faded into the distance, tears streaming down her face at the knowledge that they should be parted under such miserable circumstances. And this was after all the wonderful things that had happened in the past few days! She had never felt so wretched in her life as she did that day and at that very moment for the folly of her family's ridiculous exploits. Thinking of Mr. Darcy's former regard, she could not be sure whether his current actions were because he could still care for her or whether he was only being kind to a family in clear distress. Did she think he was that shallow to grant her his affections and withdraw them at the sudden occurrence of Wickham's seducing her sister? With the looks that passed on his face as they were outside just then, she could only think it was so. Her heart sank further.

Elizabeth had not entirely stopped crying since she had received Jane's letters and had periodically blotted her face with Darcy's handkerchief. She had intentionally forgotten to give it back, hoping to keep it as a memento of his concern even if they never could be a pair. She was unaware of its owner's hopes she would keep it to remember him in his own temporary absence from her.

As they turned from the drive onto the road, Elizabeth was bathed in the red light of the sunset. Mrs. Gardiner saw the stricken look on her niece's face and reached across the coach and took Elizabeth's hands in her own. Despite the fact she knew Elizabeth was worried about her youngest sister, Mrs. Gardiner tried to get her to think of other things, other people, namely the man who had spent the day with them and lent them the carriage. This was the same man who clearly still loved her in spite of the severity of the situation. "Elizabeth, my dove. You have so many people that care about you. Do not despair, everything will work out well." Though she was not normally one to dwell on negativity, just at that moment, Elizabeth did not know how her Aunt could think along such cheerful lines.

…

Mr. Darcy watched the second carriage drive away with utter regret. It physically hurt to watch his Elizabeth leave when she so clearly needed him. He paced in the drive for a few minutes, his hands clasped behind his back and his head down. Among darker thoughts of the current situation, he was attempting to picture the sights outside the carriage as they would have driven past them. He imagined pointing them out to Elizabeth one by one, sharing with her his fond memories of each and them building more.

He started to walk back towards the house to speak to Charles and Georgiana about their all departing in the morning for Scarborough when Mrs. Reynolds stopped him by touching his arm. She had been standing outside throughout the whole scene and observed all of the interactions with quiet sorrow. She knew not the cause of the removal but she could easily see that it pained the couple greatly. "William," she said, her voice reserved. She rarely used the name she called him when he was a boy, but he well knew it was because she cared for him as she would her own son and she meant no disrespect. "I took the liberty of having Sorian saddled in case you were wanting to go to Town as well and without alarming Miss Elizabeth."

Darcy stared at his dear housekeeper for a few moments; a multitude of thoughts flew through his head, not the least prevalent being how well she did her job. The other thoughts included that he desired to help the Bennets and Gardiners, that he _should_ help, where Wickham might have fled to if not Gretna Green, and the proper route to take to overcome Mr. Gardiner's carriage without being confused for a highwayman. The notion raced through his mind that he would have ever contemplated one of the things before he met Elizabeth. Two years ago, he never would have considered helping others whose family members were silly enough to trust Wickham. He had believed such things were beneath him as a gentleman of great wealth and influence, but when in reality, compassion and giving any and all aid where possible were the true indicators of a gentleman's worth.

An odd sort of grin, really more of a slight turning-up of one side of his mouth, came over his face and he pulled Mrs. Reynolds into a one-armed hug. Her subtlety was the tipping point to his resolve to help Elizabeth in any way he could, potential impropriety be damned. "Thank you, Kate." He bounded into the house to obtain the necessary additions to his current dress to have appropriate travel clothing. He also found a number of documents including those that proved Wickham's deceit and debts in other shires. On his way to the stable, he spoke quietly to Bingley and Georgiana about an important matter he had to deal with in Town and that he would fill them in about it later. He apologized to Georgiana for his quick departure and for leaving her to perform hostess duties on her own. To Bingley, who had quite forgiven Darcy in the past few hours, he intimated with a forced smile that they should meet again soon in Hertfordshire.

…

Not expecting to stop until well after dark to change horses, Mr. Gardiner was quite shocked when two men came up at a hard gallop beside the barouche, and was more surprised when he found it to be Mr. Darcy himself followed closely by a manservant from his estate. The carriage slowed after Darcy called to the driver by name, and Darcy then nodded his greeting to Mr. Gardiner as he circled and reined his horse next to the door. The driver turned around in his seat at the unexpected arrival of his Master, and began to get down and take the reins to his Master's horse but he was dissuaded by a wave.

"Sir, if you would permit me, I would go with you to Town." Having ridden hard in pursuit of the carriage, Mr. Darcy was quite out of breath and his words came between slight pants. "I have information that might be useful in the search… and what may come after."

Mr. Gardiner was caught off guard to find the man _where_ he was asking _what_ he was, having rather supposed the coach to be set upon in the half light or that Mr. Darcy sent a servant to say the Master had changed his mind about the loaned carriage. His surprise aside, Mr. Gardiner could hardly say no to Mr. Darcy's request to enter his own carriage and quickly opened the door for him. Darcy dismounted and handed Sorian's reins to the groom who accompanied him. The man stepped up onto the box momentarily to offer clarification to his driver and climbed into the barouche, dropping onto the back facing seat with a heavy sigh. Darcy gave a slight nod in the direction of the groom and the young man turned the two sweating horses and rode back in the direction they had come from, albeit at a slower pace than they had arrived. Darcy then told the driver to continue by knocking on the back of the seat. They lurched forward as the horses were pushed immediately back into a fast trot.

Over the next few minutes as he caught his breath, Darcy's face changed from relief at sitting, to mental exhaustion to an inscrutable expression of loathing before finally settling on a particularly unfriendly look. Mr. Gardiner watched this flow of expressions with apprehension, and though he knew the emotions shown on Darcy's face were not due to his presence, he was made quite uncomfortable when the other man's severe gaze settled on his face, his eyes drilling into Gardiner's with a chilling intensity. Had this been his first interaction with him and had he not spent the last two days in company with him in a completely different light, Mr. Gardiner would have been intimidated. Mr. Gardiner immediately knew how so many people could misunderstand the man if that look was any near representation of those he commonly showed to the world. He now understood why the Darcy's of Pemberley were so successful if _that_ scowl had been handed down through the generations.

As the carriage bounced down the road in the fast fading light, Darcy knew he had to explain himself at least somewhat to Mr. Gardiner, but the subject was incredibly unpleasant to him to say the least. Mr. Darcy's hard gaze settled upon Mr. Gardiner's face simply because his face was there, the former for once had no idea his expression was so severe while the latter thought the things just described.

"Mr. Darcy, I am certain that we are all appreciative of your generosity in these past days," Mr. Gardiner started, somewhat awkwardly. He mostly meant to thank Darcy on his niece's behalf, but realized before he was done there wasn't a particularly appropriate way to say it. He also wouldn't have minded if Darcy shifted his gaze out the window and hoped to distract him enough to do so.

Aside from the Hunsford letter to Elizabeth, Fitzwilliam Darcy had told no one outside their immediate family of the past events that linked Mr. Wickham to himself and his sister. He felt his determination to tell Mr. Gardiner growing, if only to share with the man his understanding of Wickham's character and what they were to deal with in London, if Mr. Gardiner were to accept his help.

"Mr. Gardiner," Darcy sat forward in the coach, his face now intense but less severe. His hands were tented, his elbows on his knees. "Let me somewhat explain my presence here to you." Gardiner, again surprised and this time at the sudden change in the man's manner, nodded. Darcy was clearly very uncomfortable. "My family has had many past… dealings… with George Wickham. He is an absolute scoundrel. His father was my own father's steward, and Old Wickham was an admirable man." Darcy paused, and to Edward Gardiner's slight relief looked out the window. Instead of seeing the countryside, however, Darcy was seeing flashbacks to other times during his life and interactions with Wickham. "I grew up with George, my mother and father treated him almost as another son. Knowing him so well through our time at Eton and Cambridge – both tuitions paid by my father rather than his own – I must grant his intelligence. Unfortunately, his greatest skill is his ability to read people and comprehend exactly what they want to hear.

"He has used that… talent of his for manipulating people, both men and women, for years. I have paid his debts and covered his mistakes for over a decade because of the errors of his father and mine in raising his expectations in life." Mr. Darcy paused, his eyes, now apologetically soft, on Mr. Gardiner's face. "I am afraid that I didn't do enough to dissuade his habits earlier, and that he paid attention to Miss Lydia partially due to my… relationship… with Miss Elizabeth… as retribution against me."


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter has been very hard to write and I appreciate your patience. I believe I have made some OOC interactions for many of the people involved, but nothing too drastic. I look forward to your feedback.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Summary**: Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy part under ridiculous circumstances and Mrs. Reynolds shows her worth. Mr. Darcy finds Mr. Gardiner and they begin to talk.

**Chapter 8:**

"Mr. Gardiner, sir, I have a request to make." Mr. Darcy met Mr. Gardiner's eyes with a level gaze. Realizing that he could hardly say no to the man that had already loaned him the carriage, paid for the change of horses at the last two posting inns and spoke so honestly of Wickham's history, Mr. Gardiner motioned for Darcy to continue.

"I am prepared to and would like to offer my assistance in searching for George and Miss Lydia. I have a few contacts in London that may be able to tell us their location and I believe some number of others to help to apprehend them if necessary."

"I am sure Mr. Bennet and I would appreciate any help you would offer, sir, but that hardly sounds like a request to me." Darcy smiled slightly at this. _Gardiner certainly is quick, and it is a credit to him that he can keep his humor in such a situation_.

"Of course. Given my knowledge of George's former proclivities, my request, Mr. Gardiner, is that Mr. Bennet has no part in the proceedings to dissolve _these_. I suppose request is a mild term, it's really my condition."

Mr. Darcy leaned back in his seat, his long legs stretching out momentarily in Mr. Gardiner's direction, his arms reaching over his head. Being a tall man with long legs, he disliked travelling by carriage, much preferring spending the time on horseback. After he stretched, he looked intently at Mr. Gardiner again.

"Sir, I appreciate your honesty in relating your history. I also am grateful for everything that you have done so far for my family in this crisis, but do you mind if I ask a few questions?" Darcy nodded his assent and mimicked the _go on_ motion that Gardiner had made moments before. "Are you certain that Mr. Wickham is aware of your… regard for Miss Elizabeth?"

Knowing Mr. Gardiner _was_ aware of his regard for Elizabeth, Darcy took a moment to consider and phrase his answer. "I can not be entirely certain, no. I do not believe that he would have encouraged this behavior from Miss Lydia otherwise. In the past, he has not tried this with a woman with less than 10,000 pounds."

Gardiner recognized what could be considered as a slight on the Bennets' fortunes, though he admitted Darcy worded it well. The man clearly had no compunction with Elizabeth's small dowry, so it was meant solely as a truthful observation. "Would he not attempt to sway Elizabeth against you? She used to speak highly of him, but I do not remember her saying anything of him recently."

Mr. Darcy was somewhat surprised at the directness of this question, afraid his shock showed on his face. Had Elizabeth spoken of his proposal at Hunsford and… the letter? He thought she would not, but he had not expressly forbid it, only rather hoping for her strict confidence. He shook his head to clear his thoughts; he had already questioned her trustworthiness once in the past days, and he couldn't bear to do it again. He took a few false starts before managing a full answer. "I believe he tried, and was successful at some point, but I think after a while Miss Elizabeth saw through his scheming."

"I am guessing through some assistance of your own, Mr. Darcy." Gardiner gave the man a warm smile. "She used to be very against you as well, sir."

"Of that I am quite aware, Mr. Gardiner." Darcy also grinned. "Your next question, sir?"

"Have you considered having children, Mr. Darcy?"

Once again, Mr. Gardiner caught Mr. Darcy off guard and his smile dropped. Children? Of course he had considered them: any responsible gentleman running an estate thought about heirs. His family being so small for so many years, he believed that six or seven children, if not more, would be sufficient to fill the halls of Pemberley with laughter for a long time to come. He wondered how many children Elizabeth would agree to before realizing he was crossing quite a few lines. "I had, sir, but I do not think the decision is entirely my own. That shall also be shared with Mrs. Darcy, when she comes into being."

Gardiner fixed the younger man with a look very similar to the stern countenance he had employed a few days beforehand. "And will you care for your children yourself?"

Mr. Darcy was now very much on edge. These were certainly home questions to a level far beyond that of so short an acquaintance. "Where are you leading to with these questions, sir?"

"Please just humor me, Mr. Darcy. I enjoy being a father myself and I am curious to know what you plan to do."

"Again, it depends on what my wife desires as well. I always appreciated spending time with my father and mother, and I would not wish to keep that experience from my own children."

"If you were to leave no heir, sir, if you were to have only daughters, would your opinion change? Hopefully no such thing should come to pass, but would you be able trust another man to such a thing as you are wishing me to ask to my brother to do?"

Darcy gave Mr. Gardiner a frank look, finally understanding where he was leading him. "I suppose you are correct, sir. If Mr. Bennet will speak to me, I will be glad to offer my help to him. I will still insist on handling the monetary side of things."

Upon their arrival at the Darcy Townhouse, Darcy ordered the refitting of the carriage with fresh horses from the stable and penned a vague note requesting his cousin's help to the Fitzwilliam townhouse. He was not disappointed by the speedy return of the worried looking man with the carriage. Over a very fast disclosure of the events, Fitzwilliam was nearly as incensed at Wickham's behavior as Darcy and Gardiner and swore his help in any capacity required. At Mr. Darcy's request, Mr. Gardiner wrote a note, delivered by Mr. Darcy's personal courier, to his brother Mr. Bennet, urging him to meet them at the Darcy townhouse. Having journeyed from Meryton back to London together, the Colonel Forster accompanied him.

If Mr. Bennet was terribly surprised to be invited to such a home at such a time, he showed none of it. Gardiner, with the greatest knowledge of the older man, understood how this reflected Mr. Bennet's current state of mind. Normally, Mr. Bennet would have questioned the circumstance and would have mentioned with how such a gentleman came to be concerned in business that clearly had no impact on his own life.

The necessary introductions were made and at this juncture, Mr. Darcy explained the barest minimum of his history with Wickham to Mr. Bennet and Forster, with the promise to help in any way possible, so long as any money matters were left to him.

"Sir, I will not have you take on and alleviate the mistakes my daughter has made," Mr. Bennet protested, aware that this venture would likely cost thousands of pounds. He did not want to be indebted to Mr. Darcy, a man who was so wholly unconnected to his family and indeed had seemed to take a passionate dislike to them while in Hertfordshire. His haughty and proud manner did not appear abated in this instance, something Mr. Bennet was annoyed with. He was not about to disavow Mr. Darcy's aid, however, knowing the man's (and his cousin's) apparent connections and informants were likely far greater than his own.

Mr. Darcy wished that such restrictions on his part were not required but he saw no other recourse. "Mr. Bennet, with all due respect to you, Mr. Wickham's indiscretions come at the fault of my own family. I will not permit him to besmirch the honor and connections of your family due to the folly of mine. I have done with him entirely." He waved his hands in front of him as if to chase away a memory. Mr. Bennet tried to speak again, but Darcy continued. "I am afraid I will brook no argument in this, and am prepared to offer my assistance only if you agree that I shall complete the necessary negotiations with him when found. His folly is my doing, and so shall the remedy be. I am quite insistent upon this."

_Edward must already be aware of this, and if he agrees, so should I_, Mr. Bennet thought. He finally consented, though he did it most unwillingly. From then, the business of planning began by bringing all up to speed with the current events. Mr. Bennet and Colonel Forster, arriving only the afternoon previous, had only had time to search at the post house that the two had last been seen before retiring to an inn late the previous evening. From Colonel Forster, the two cousins and Mr. Gardiner learned that Wickham had been spending much of his free time in Brighton in brothels and gaming houses.

An awkward silence followed this, where no one seemed to want to speak. Mr. Darcy glanced at Mr. Gardiner, and offered a room to Mr. Bennet at Darcy House during his London stay. Mr. Bennet hesitantly accepted the invitation and Mr. Darcy then immediately pressed Forster to compile a list of the known debts in Brighton, as well as those among the other soldiers, noting that he would settle them himself. He also gave the Colonel his direction in Town should any other debts come to light in the future. Mr. Bennet made to interrupt to attempt to take the debts himself, and instead Darcy only mentioned for Mr. Bennet to do the same in Meryton as Forster was doing in Brighton.

Mr. Bennet by now had his fill of Mr. Darcy's imperiousness at ignoring his every attempt to help in Lydia's – _my own daughter's!_ – recovery. "Sir, you seem to have this situation involving my daughter handled quite well. Shall I just return to Longbourn now and allow you to continue on without me? Am I to be privy in your plan for the next steps? I daresay you know where to go? I would hate to be an inconvenience to you."

Unused to hearing gentlemen break with propriety as such, Fitzwilliam stared at the now clearly very angry Mr. Bennet. He also saw in his periphery his cousin's face first flush red in anger at being spoken to thusly, then pale moment later. Fitzwilliam had never heard anyone speak to his cousin so (though he rarely heard his cousin be so demanding, either) and could quickly understand the flush but not the pale. He felt this was an appropriate time to step in. "Colonel Forster, I think it may be best if you return to your regiment, as I understand you have been gone some days. Would you keep us apprised of things there?"

Glad to be able to leave the charged situation and already feeling pressed to return to his duty, the Colonel agreed and was glad to take his leave. He shook hands with the men present, barely breaking the stares between Darcy and Mr. Bennet and was shown out by one of the Darcy House footmen to the street where the Darcy coach was instructed to take him to where he was lodging.

Sharing a look with the Colonel Fitzwilliam, Mr. Gardiner spoke up next, attempting to give time for Mr. Bennet to calm himself. He took his brother's arm and guided him towards the fireplace in Mr. Darcy's study while Fitzwilliam did the same for his cousin towards the nearest window. "Thomas, I believe Mr. Darcy is most generous in his offer of aid. His manner now comes from his zeal, and I believe is very little like the man under common circumstance. You both have the same goal: finding Lydia and Mr. Wickham. He is likely embarrassed that Wickham is doing this and you are clearly worried for your daughter's health and reputation. We should concentrate on finding Lydia and you can have words with him afterwards when all is accomplished." Gardiner realized that any anger Mr. Bennet harbored against the gentleman would hurt his suit of Elizabeth's hand. Bennet shrugged his hand off after a moment and called across the room, his words displaying his true feelings on the matter.

"How do you plan for me to tell my family, Mr. Darcy, that another man so unconnected with us, who clearly disliked and disdained us and our connections upon our last meeting, should be the one to search for Lydia and her paramour?

"Am I to tell them that I sat by while this man did everything, paid everything, involved his family in the folly of mine without my prior knowledge?

"Am I to then tell them that I was forced into agreeing to these things for your threatening to withdraw your aid? I do not know what type of interactions you have with your connections, sir, but I certainly could never treat mine such. If I did not need believe your aid so necessary for Lydia and my other daughters' sakes, I would certainly sever this acquaintance here and now."

Hearing these words, Mr. Darcy shrugged off Fitzwilliam's restraining hands and stalked back towards the fireplace. _How dare he yell at me in my own home when I am only trying to help him! I know he will not be able to afford to cover Wickham's demands! _Standing within a few inches of the older man, he glowered down at Mr. Bennet. Likewise, Mr. Bennet stood his ground and held Mr. Darcy's gaze with impunity with the knowledge that he was in the right to ask such questions.

Mr. Darcy deflated when the full meaning of Mr. Bennet's words sunk in, his anger at being upbraided by Mr. Bennet evaporating instantly. _Sever the acquaintance…? Elizabeth! Oh, what have I done? I have severely injured the man's pride in front of his brother and my cousin. He can be assured that Mr. Gardiner will not speak of this meeting again, but he cannot be duly sure of Richard's discretion in the Army and in London. Gardiner tried to get me to see this. If I were in his position, my pride would make me reluctant to accept another man's aid, and would certainly not appreciate it being forced on me as I have done on him. He must also realize the sum required will be far more than what Longbourn pulls in in a year and that it is also likely pittance for me. That would make the sting that much greater. I can never expect his blessing to marry Elizabeth if this is what he thinks of me._

Darcy took a step backwards and turned around, barely registering the flustered look on Fitzwilliam's face. It took him a moment to compose his words. "Mr. Bennet, I mean no disrespect to you or your family. I merely wish to help. I apologize for my manner just now."

Mr. Bennet continued to glare at Mr. Darcy's back. Wounds done to a man's pride hurt far longer than any apology could attempt to assuage, even one so oddly heartfelt as Mr. Darcy's sounded. He drew himself up and spoke: "Sir, I will not accept your apology, nor can I in good conscience receive your hospitality while I am in Town. You obviously will do as you wish to find my daughter and Mr. Wickham, but know that I do not desire your aid or your money to clear the situation. Good day." With that, he turned and showed himself out of Darcy House. He climbed into his carriage when it came back around and through his vantage point near the window, Colonel Fitzwilliam watched with a wince as Mr. Bennet slam the door hard enough to rattle the entire thing.

While Mr. Bennet was speaking, Mr. Darcy whipped around and stared at him, his face aghast. Now he could do nothing but stand and watch the study door, his face white. Never in his life, besides _that day_ had he been so rudely treated and yet so very much deserved every bit of it. Silence reined in the room, neither Fitzwilliam nor Gardiner having any idea what to do or say in light of Mr. Bennet's departure and Darcy not wishing and unable to say anything either. After nearly a minute, Darcy indeed broke the silence when he slunk into a nearby chair, a _huff_ coming from either the man or perhaps the cushion. He clearly felt horrible.

Gardiner looked at Mr. Darcy, pitying the younger man suddenly. He only meant to help the Bennets, though admittedly the delivery of his offer was indeed lacking. "Sir, my brother does not often stew long in anger." Darcy did not look up at him. Gardiner decided to try to get Mr. Darcy to focus through a more extreme means. "For right now, for Elizabeth's sake, I believe it would be best to continue with the matter at hand." He cast a desperate glance at Colonel Fitzwilliam, who thankfully picked up the line. The Colonel fondly remembered Miss _Elizabeth_ Bennet from his visit to Kent, and he now made the connection as to why his cousin was so put out at Mr. Bennet's words and why he would go to so much trouble for a Miss _Lydia_ Bennet if not just to save another girl from Wickham's clutches. They were encouraged when Mr. Darcy did look up at them again at the mention of Elizabeth's name.

"Yes, cousin, I believe you mentioned something of knowing an associate of Wickham's in Town? Do you speak of Mrs. Younge?" The two men were soon able to bring Mr. Darcy back into the conversation, and plans to determine the woman's whereabouts were made. Gardiner borrowed the Darcy carriage again when he mentioned he should likely check on Mr. Bennet and try to get him to come around. Darcy was contrite when offering that Mr. Gardiner pass along any apology deemed further necessary. Fitzwilliam wondered again at the glum way in which his cousin addressed this issue, but decided now was not the time to comment on it. Seeing that much urgency was required, Darcy and Fitzwilliam went on horseback to find Mr. Darcy's contact that knew of Mrs. Younge rather than waiting for a couriered note to express a desire to meet. Upon sufficient exchange of funds, he gave them her last known address: a boarding house in a particularly nasty part of London.

When Gardiner returned to Darcy House a few hours later, he found that Darcy and Fitzwilliam had not yet come back but that he was expected. He was shown up to the Master's study to wait and was told to help himself to the food that had been laid out. When the other two men returned looking disgusted and dirty but yet slightly more hopeful than earlier, Mr. Gardiner waited for them to get cleaned up before he shared his news of Mr. Bennet's acquiescence to the plans that were being laid out. Mr. Bennet was quite unwilling to return to Darcy House, however. Gardiner had offered him hospitality instead at his home on Gracechurch Street, which was indeed accepted. Though Mr. Bennet was still not happy with the whole situation, his ire had cooled enough understood that things were progressing at a speed he could not have accomplished by himself. Lastly, Mr. Gardiner was happy to report that Mr. Bennet was willing to speak to Mr. Darcy when the business was completed one way or another. Darcy did not know whether this was a blessing or a curse, but thanked Mr. Gardiner anyway for the opportunity.

It took another day complete to find where Wickham had taken Lydia, and where they had hopefully chosen to stay for the next few days. Darcy, Fitzwilliam and Gardiner conferred with Mr. Bennet about their chosen course of action, and a plan (with a number of built-in contingencies) was decided upon. Mr. Bennet, whether by wishing to avoid Mr. Darcy, or by not wanting to face the folly of his years and find his own daughter in such a situation, chose not to accompany them. He instead remained at the Gardiner residence on Gracechurch Street to receive them all afterwards.

* * *

Please let me know what you think!


End file.
